


Puppy Love

by RJSugden



Series: Magical Misfortunes [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Magical Accidents, Multi, Puppy!Aaron, he frustrates Robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJSugden/pseuds/RJSugden
Summary: Watching the chocolate Labrador puppy chew on the strings of Robert's trainers has caused a throbbing pain to begin on the top right side of his head, and it's not the puppy itself, it's the fact that this particular puppy had been standing at 5’10 this morning as he kissed Robert goodbye before work. This puppy is his beautiful husband Aaron."Let's look on the brightside,” Liv said from her position behind the sofa, carefully staying out of reach of Robert. “He makes an adorable puppy.”---Or Liv accidently turns Aaron into a puppy and antics ensue.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of different magical mishaps and misfortunes

Robert isn't sure - he'd have to ask Cain - but he has a suspicion this might be what an aneurysm feels like. Watching the chocolate Labrador puppy chew on the strings of Robert's trainers has caused a throbbing pain to begin on the top right side of his head, and it's not the puppy itself, it's the fact that this particular puppy had been standing at 5’10 this morning as he kissed Robert goodbye before work. This puppy is his beautiful husband Aaron. 

"Let's look on the brightside,” Liv said from her position behind the sofa, carefully staying out of reach of Robert. “He makes an adorable puppy.” 

Yeah, it's an aneurysm. Slowly - _deadly_ , Robert turns to look at Aaron's kid sister, and if he had the ability to melt people with his eyes, Olivia Flaherty would be nothing but a puddle on the floor from that one look. She takes a step back, fear in her eyes. 

“Change. Him. Back. NOW!” Robert thundered, restraining himself from leaping over the sofa to throttle her. 

“You think I haven't tried?” She cried desperately, voice rising two octaves higher than normal. “I've tried everything, Robert. I don't know how to fix him. I'm terrible at speaking Latin, can barely read it and the spell wasn't even supposed to work. I was only messing around with it when he walked in and then next thing I knew, poof, Aaron was a puppy.” 

“You're not even supposed to be messing with magic,” Robert yells, voice seething with barely controlled anger. He stands up and comes around behind the sofa to stand in front of Liv. Aaron the Puppy follows, nipping at Robert's heels. “It's illegal for you, you're not eighteen. You know that! Your brother and I specifically said no and you go behind our backs like this. Magic is dangerous, you have no proper training. You could've hurt yourself, you could've done worse than turn him into a puppy. You could've killed Aaron!” 

They see news reports all the time of magic getting out of control, underage magic being used and running afoul. Just last Wednesday Aaron and Robert had seen a report on the news of a seventeen-year-old boy who accidentally removed the heart of his seven year old sister. Magic wasn't meant to be messed around with, it's why there are age laws in place before you can even begin practicing, and you can't even practice magic on your own until you've studied for five years and acquired a license to practice. 

“I know! I'm sorry,” Liv said.

“Sorry isn't going to bring back you brother!” 

“What do you want me to do?” Liv shouted, voice rising again. “I didn't even think the spell would work. This stupid book,” she moved over to the kitchen table and picked up a leather bound, dated book, “is in Latin. Even if there is a reversal spell, I can't find it.” 

“Where did you even get that book?” Liv looks down at the floor, mumbling a word Robert doesn't catch. “What was that?” 

“Victoria,” she said louder. 

Robert closes his eyes and has to take a few deep breaths to himself so that he doesn't run out of The Mill and hunt down his own sister and scream at her as well. Victoria has a license to practice magic, studied for five years with at an academy in Manchester. She knows the laws and regulations of magic, he can't believe she could be so stupid to put a magic book that powerful in the hands of a teenage girl. 

When Robert opens his eyes, Liv is staring down at Aaron in guilt. The puppy has gone back to chewing on the strings of Robert's trainers again. “I'll be having a long conversation with her about this. I can't believe she was stupid enough to give you that book.” 

Liv looked up and back down quickly, shuffling her feet. “What?” Robert asked. 

“She didn't exactly give it to me. I - I sorta took it without her knowing.” 

“You nicked it?” Liv didn't answer but that was enough of an admission for Robert. “So you're a thief now as well!” 

Robert felt pulling on his trouser leg and he looked down to see Aaron with the fabric around Robert's ankle caught between his teeth and tugging on it. “Stop that,” he snapped and stepped away but Aaron was resilient and just caught hold again and kept tugging. Sighing in annoyance, Robert bent over and scooped Aaron the Puppy into his arms. Aaron went for his fingers, nipping on them like it was a game. 

“Robert,” Liv said pleadingly, voice watery with emotion and guilt. “I'm - I'm so sorry.” She was crying now, a slow stream of tears and Robert couldn't find it in himself to have sympathy. Liv knew the rules, knew that Aaron and Robert had forbid her from using magic, and she'd promised she wouldn't. She'd lied and broke that promise. She put herself, her brother - Robert's husband - in danger and right now Robert didn't even know how to begin forgiveness for this. 

“Go to your room.” 

“W-What?” She sobbed. 

“Go to your room. I can't with you - I can't even look at you right now. Just go!” 

“Robert-”

“GO!” Robert shouted over her.

Liv threw the book back down on the table, causing Aaron to flinch in his arms from the loud sound. She turned and ran up the stairs, her sobs getting louder as she did. Robert didn't move until he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

Sighing, Robert sits in a chair at the table, maneuvering Aaron up under his left arm and opening up the book with his free hand. “Fuck!” He cursed. “I can't read Latin.” 

He lifts Aaron up so he's being held out in front him, face to face. Aaron wriggled, trying to get his teeth on Robert's fingers again. “What are we gonna do?” 

****

He called Victoria, had to convince her that it was a life or death situation before she agreed to leave work to come over. In the meantime Robert fed Aaron some leftover chicken from last night and placed a bowl of water on the floor for him to drink from. The puppy is currently placed in his lap, Robert scritching at his ears when Victoria let's herself in. “This better be good Robert,” she said first thing, “because Charity had a fit about me leaving.” She paused, looking at Robert and then at Aaron the Puppy, then back to Robert. “If you called me away from work to show off your new dog,” she let the threat hang in the air between them. 

“This isn't a dog,” Robert snapped. “It's Aaron.” 

“What?” 

“Aaron, my husband. Liv turned him into a puppy.”

“You're gonna have to start from the beginning.” And he did. He told her about Liv stealing the book - her eyes flared electric blue from magic and anger when she heard this, causing the air to become staticky and making Aaron whine - and about the spell Liv did illegally that turned Aaron into a puppy. 

“Did she say what spell she used?” Victoria asked. “Is she here?” She asked next when Robert said she hadn't. 

“Upstairs. I'll go get her.” Robert hands Aaron over to her and she instantly starts making cooing noises at him. “Don't do that,” he growls.

Robert knocks on Liv's bedroom door, barely hearing the mumbled, “what” before letting himself in. She's face down on her bed and doesn't look up when Robert comes in. “Vic's here, she needs to know what spell you cast. Come downstairs.” 

She sits up, eyes red and puffy from crying but follows Robert back downstairs. Victoria hands her the book, voice cold as she tells Liv to find the spell. Victoria's about to set Aaron down on the floor when Robert snatches him from her before she can.

“He keeps trying to chew on my shoes,” he said and Victoria snorted.

“Transmogrification,” Victoria said in surprise when Liv hands her back the book. “You performed this on your brother?” 

“No! It wasn't meant to be him. I thought I was alone. I was trying to turn this,” she rushes over to the sink and pulls out an empty mug Robert had removed from the table earlier before Victoria came over, “into a puppy. Aaron walked in during the spell and it turned him instead.” 

Victoria goes quiet as she reads, finally sighing after a few minutes and looked up at Robert. “If you knew how to read Latin,” Vic said before turning to look at Liv, “then you would've known that this word,” she pushed the book across the table towards Liv, “means heart.” 

“So?” Robert said as Aaron struggled in his arms. “Ugh, fine!” He set Aaron on the floor and the puppy scampered off on four paws into the living room, slipping and sliding on the tiles as he did.

“So, this transmogrification spell is specifically made to only turn something with a heart into something else with a heart. You can't change an inanimate object into a living being. Meaning Aaron became the object of the spell when he came into the room just as Liv was finishing it. Chances are if Aaron hadn't walked into the room the spell would have either not worked at all or turned Liv herself into a puppy.” 

“Wish it had,” Liv mumbled. 

Victoria glared at her. “That would've been worse. I can't believe you stole from me, Liv. I showed you my magic books because I trusted you and wanted to inspire you to learn magic when you became eighteen. Instead you completely broke my trust. I warned you how dangerous magic can be if not properly used and you didn't listen. I'm so disappointed in you.” 

“I'm sorry, Vic.” 

Victoria continued to glare as tears began to form in Liv's eyes again. “Alright,” Robert said before it could get out of control, “now is not the time. Can you change Aaron back?” 

“Let me look for a reversal spell,” Vic said. It didn't take her long to find one, and Robert counted his Blessings. “Alright, there is one but it requires ingredients, which,” she paused as she read over them, “I only have three out of the five. It's Friday and after,”she turns to look over her shoulder at the clock in the kitchen, “five, which means the magical boutique in Hotten is closed. They don't open on the weekends, we'll have to wait until Monday.” 

“No. No, no. We can't wait. I need my husband back. Aaron cannot stay a puppy.” 

“Well what do you want Robert, for me to pull the herbs from my arse? You'll have to wait.” 

“What about the Vet clinic, they have magical herbs.” Robert suggested. 

“Medicinal ones with healing properties, not the kind I need for this spell.” 

“Okay, what about Megan?” 

“She stopped practicing ages ago, chances are she has nothing. I can call and ask but don't get your hopes up. I have to get back to work, Robert.” She takes the book and stands up, heading for the door. 

“Vic!” Robert calls after her desperately. 

“It's only two days, Robert. It will be fine. Just look after Aaron, feed and water him, play with him and keep him safe. He'll be fine for two days.” Aaron chases after her, nipping at Vic's heels and she leans down to scratch his head before leaving. 

“Fuck!” Robert groaned. 

“What's that smell?” Liv suddenly asked, nose wrinkled as she sniffs at the air. Robert does the same, curling his lip in disgust because he's sure he knows what that is. 

There's a dark, wet stain in the living room floor from puppy pee. “Gross,” Liv said from beside him as she spots the wet patch. 

“You're cleaning that up,” Robert growled at her. “It's the least you can do because of this mess you made.”


End file.
